The Trip to the Moon and Stopping Cyclonis Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper go to the moon where they take pictures and later do a battle against Cyclonis and Moss with a little help from Starling and Lynn. PiperxAerrow


The Trip to the Moon and Stopping Cyclonis Starring Aerrow and Piper

Piper's POV

It had been bugging me since the Stratosphere business and this is after the End of Cyclonia but Cyclonis got away me and Aerrow have been a bit distant I wish we could talk soon.

6 seconds later.

"Pi are you ok?" Aerrow asked me.

"I'm ok Aerrow just finding this Binding Stuff and the Stratosphere fiasco." I replied. "After the war could we go to space and get more photos?"

"We can do that now Pi I know I'm being selfish but I don't want to see you unhappy Cyclonis has messed up our lives enough lately you need something to get your mind off the evil bi-witch." Said Aerrow.

"You're a true friend Aerrow." I smiled. "And yeah Cyclonis is a bitch."

Soon we got our gear ready and launched our selves into space.

As Aerrow flew I noticed something.

"Atmos' moon." I gasped. "Land Aerrow."

And Aerrow nodded.

Soon we landed on the moon where I took photos of the Atmos from the moon.

"You're a better photographer than I could ever be Pi." Smiled Aerrow and I blushed. "Sorry I couldn't get you good pictures when we came into space the first time even through it was only Radarr and me you were helping so I say we."

"I see Aerrow and it's ok about the bad photos." I replied understandingly.

Then a Cyclonian Battleship appeared and blasted the ship.

"Cyclonis and Moss." We both said.

"Moss kill these two fools." Ordered Cyclonis.

"My pleasure." Smirked Moss. "I GOT YA DOWN BOY!"

"We're more clever and less of nutcases than you Moss-breath." Smirked Aerrow and even I had to giggle.

"Moss-breath love it Aerrow." I giggled.

"(Moss growls) YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT BOY!" yelled Moss.

"Not likely if me and my girl have something to say about it." Replied Aerrow with a warrior kind of voice.

Then I gasped at what Aerrow just said.

"Should have known you had feelings for the boy." Said Moss.

"SHUT UP MOSS KILL AERROW AND PIPER!" ordered Cyclonis losing patience.

"Pi think we should use the Binding?" asked Aerrow.

"Good idea Aerrow." I agreed and we started to glow blue. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

"YAHA!" called Aerrow and he blasted the Battleship.

"Mr Moss, Master the ship is damaged." Said Hamish as he began to lose his grip and float into space but Lynn and Starling arrived and grabbed him before he went to far.

"We got Hamish." Said Starling.

"You two get Moss and Cyclonis." Called Lynn.

"You go Lynn." Me and Aerrow called as we flew into the Battleship but not before giving Lynn and Starling the camera then we chased Cyclonis and Moss.

"TIME TO DIE!" yelled Moss.

"Not likely!" called Aerrow as he punched Moss making him get captured by Starling and Lynn then Cyclonis punched Aerrow.

"AERROW!" I cried.

"You see Piper you can't destroy my destiny." Said Cyclonis.

Then she grabbed me by the neck.

"But my destiny can kill you and your sweet Aerrow time to face your destiny." She cackled then I did a little Sky-fu by punching Cyclonis with my left foot accidently twisting it!

"Your destiny is to spend the rest of your life in jail." I retorted and punched Cyclonis in the helmet but I sealed her in a blue bubble until Starling and Lynn got her on their ship as I rushed to Aerrow's side with my twisted foot.

"Pi you ok?" he asked.

"Just twisted my foot but we captured Cyclonis." I replied helping him up soon we were back on Atmos.

"Excellent photos you two." Smiled Starling.

"Thanks." Me and Aerrow replied.

"You two did well in one day I must say." Smiled Lynn.

On Terra Neverlandis 3 hours later.

"Aerrow did you mean to call me your girl?" I asked.

"Yeah I did." Replied Aerrow. "Because I have had these feelings for you for years."

"You know I think I have the same feelings for you." I said then I thought of something. "That prefect attuiment thing Cyclonis mentioned the day you insisted we'd die together I think it means love."

"I love you." We both said then we kissed happily for 6 seconds and rested before going to sleep.

"A trip to space and stopping Cyclonis." I smiled to Aerrow.

"What a day." Smiled Aerrow and I smiled back knowing we were destined to be together.

The End


End file.
